In the end
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: fic nista dengan chara SASUKE gk suka jangan baca! ini gk saya edit jadi 90% typo khekekkekekekekek


In The End

.

.

.

Sasuke U (U untuk Unyuk-unyuk khkkekek)

.

.

naruto © M.K

.

.

fi nista ini © saya

enjoy

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah menggema di tengah koridor yang sepi, langkah kaki besar itu kian menyusuri koridor yang panjang dan sunyi, rambut hitam kulit putih mulus mata onyx yang tajam lemeja hitam dasi biru gelap serta tas hitan jinjing yang di bawahnya di atas pundak. Dia berhenti di depan kelas 2-5 dia menatap sejenak suasana kelas lewat kaca yang ada pada pintu di depannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum senyum tipis dan mempunyai julukan lain yaitu seringai. Lalu di menjulurkan kakainya pada pintu geser itu dan.

"Sraaaaaaaak!"

~Siiiiiiiiing

Suasana kelas langsung terhenti kala mendapati pintu di geser kasar oleh seseorang. Orang itu menempelkan tubuhnya pada tepi pintu.

"Kelas yang menyenangkan..?" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil menarik rambut depannya kebelakang sehingga mengekspose wajah tampannya, seringai tak luput dari wajah tampan namun kejam itu.

~Huwaaaaaau

Para siswa terbius akan keindahan pemandangan sedang mereka saksikan saat ini. Bahkan sebagian murid pria pun sampai memegangi dada dada mereka. Karena merasa sesutau yang aneh yang terjad dalma tubuh normal mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdebar-debar karena seorang laki-laki? Khekekkekek itu tidak mungkin kan? Namun in nyata. Laki-laki itu mulai memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju meja guru dia menaruh tasnya yang kelihatan mhal itu di atsa meja dengan asal dan kasar. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'buk'

"Jadi... kalain adalah murid-murid baruku hm?" tanyannya sambil tersenyum manis namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum ter-ter-ter iblis di dunia. (ter-nya sampai 3 x =.= author lebay dech)

"Ja jadi anda adalah sensei baru kami?" tanya seorang gadis dengan sedikit gugup di awal...dia menaruh tangannya di dada sambil berwajah manis dengan aura blink blink layaknya peran gadis manis di manga-manga shojou.

"Yach... kau benar manis... siapa namamu? Hm?" ucap guru itu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan gadis berambut hitam kelam dia mendekat dan menyetuh rambut gadis itu sambil menciumnya singkat.

~Huuuuwaaaaaaaaau

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas ber 'huwaw'-ria melihat pemandangan indah dan sangat romantis di depan mereka. Saat itu juga para siswa laki-laki pun mulai berpikir untuk memanjangakan rambutnya.

"Ka kawai matsuda" ucap gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting bakar asam manis.

"Kawai na?" ucap Laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum manis namun lagi-lagi! tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu adalah senyum ter-ter ter iblis di DUNIA!. siswi bernama kawai itu pun kian memalingkan wajahnya dia sangat malu dia sangat manis saat berusaha menyembunyikan kemaluanya (?) namun kalau kita kita lihat dari arah belakang kini matanya tengah berbusa karena tak kuat mendapati pemandangan yang begitu menyilaukan di depannya. khekekkekeke

"Se sensei lau siapa namamu?" kini tanya seorang siswa berambut duren dan berkulit tan. Dia berdiri tegak dengan tangan mendempet pada badan dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti chara-chara di manga shonen-ai yang sedang terintimidasi oleh sang seme. Khekekekkeke

"Hemm namaku?" tanya Guru itu pada siswa di depanya yang pasti kalain tahu siapa namnaya kan? Dia menarik dasi Naruto perlahan namun penuh dengan ke... ke... em... eto... oke... ke mesumam dan

set

"Aku tidak suka murid dikelas ku yang tidak bisa berpenampilan rapi" ucap Guru baru iru di depan wajah naruto yang sudah seperti tomat bacem.

~Huwaaaaaaw...'crot' 'crot' 'crot'

Lagi-lagi para murid ber 'Huwa ria' tapi kini di ikuti dengan pertumpahan darah dari murid-murid karena tak kuat melihat adegan yaoi live khekekekekkeke sedangkan yang bersangkuutan tengah mengahsilkan air tenjun niagara di hidungnya... khkekekeke

"Uchiha Sasuke namaku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada semua orang di kelas dan lagi lagi dan lagi! Tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu adalh senyum ter-ter-terIBLIS di DUNIA!

"Sen senpai apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" sekarang tanya seseorang dari balik pintu itu rambutnya coklat panjang... kulitnya putih mulus namun sekarang terlihat merah muda karena semburat merah. Dia menyembunyikan sebagian badannya di balik pintu malu-malu.

Semua oraang termasuk Sasuke mulai menatap kearah suara Lembut Itu...

~Huawaaaaaaa

Mereka ber'huwa ria untuk yang ke empat kalinya saat melihat pemandangan yang indah.. di depan mereka rambut coklat berkibar dan wajah putih mulus walau hanya kelihatan setengah. Namun saat seseorang itu mulai menbampakan tubuhnya.

Tap

GLEK!

Semua penghuni kelas berwajah horor~sangat horor... demi apa kalau pemandangan indah tadi ternyata adalah NEJI HYYUGA... masih dengan semburat merahnya.

Semua yang ada di kelas ber wajah biru sebiru atlet renang propesional bernama Kisame love dolphine . Namun tidak unuk Sasuke. Dia mulai mendekati neji yang tengah berdiri sambil menaruh kedua tanyanganya di belakang dan menyatuka lututya dan memalingkan wajagnya yang merah... dan pose itu sukses membuat seisi kelas kehilangan sepruh nyawanya... nyawa mereka memaksa kelura demi tidak melihat pemandangan nista itu...

"Kau sangat Indah... apa kau tersesat nak? Kemarilah... aku akan menbantumu menemukan cahaya itu" ucap Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya rancauan! rancauan yang super duper alay yang entah dia pelajari dari mana. Dia melebarkan tangannya kasamping kiri dan kanan dia tersenyum. Dan hei! ini bukan senyum iblis melainkan senyummm ah ~ senyum... PHEDOPILE! dan Neji pun berlalri sambil ber-slow motion menuju pelukan sasuke tapi karena suatu insinden yang sudah terduga oleh author Neji terpeleset kulit pisang dan membuatnya terjungal jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya...

"Ah~ aku terpeleset..." neji mengaduh dengan sok cuteeee~nya hinga membuat seisi kelas melakukan aktifitas MUNTAH JAMAAH.

"Ah... kau tak apa hime..." ucap Sasuke sambil menolong Neji

"Iyah~ tak aphah~ " jawab neji dengan wajah melas tertindas

"Grep" Sasuke merengkuh Neji dalam pelukanya

"Aku tak akan mebiarkan mu bersedih tidak akan... ini adalah jalan nin'pip' ku" ucap Sasuke degan sensoran di kata Ninja karena di takut di penjara kalau mengatakannya secara gamblang karena moto itu adalah moto suatu chara anime yang sudah tersohor namanya.

"San sanpai"

"..." sau ke diam sebenarnya dia juga ingin membalas memnaggil nama neji tapi dia bingung karena dia tak tahu siapa nama neji. Mau memanggilnya sundari juga.. itu pun akan berakibat fatal kalau salah...

bibir mereka tingal beberapa senti dan

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1,2378648375 cm

1,034536543724 cm

""

"URUASHAI!"

Bunyi alarm berdering kencang di meja depan sofa besar yang digunakan untuk tidur oleh pemiliknya.

"Hah... sial mimpi apa aku tadi" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu-pun bangun dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya sebagai oorang dengan peran ANTAGONIST.

**FIN**

**Gilaaaaa di saat saya pengen nerusin fic antagonist 5 otak elf malah meleset untuk membuat fic SUPER DUPER NISTA INI!khekkekekekekek sya sudah mulai gila mina wkwkwkwkwkkw oke maaf-kan elf tapi kalau mau flame repiuw dan saran silangkan monggo saya terima dengan lapangan bola!khkekekekekke**

**elfazen **


End file.
